Legend of the Shooting Stars
by Lady Douji
Summary: What stories are told about the Gundam pilots long after their battle is over?



    Ok here's my entry for Urban Legend week, but it's a little bit different.
    Legend of the Shooting Stars
    by Lady Douji
    ********************************************
    It was a perfect night for camping. The weather was warm, and the sky was
    clear. The sun had almost finished it's descent and already stars filled
    the pristine sky.
    A small group of friends gathered around their campfire to begin the
    time honored tradition of s'mores and ghost stories. The fire rose high,
    the friendly flames the only source of light. Laughter rang as the 4 traded
    stories, and jokes. Late into the evening
    the stories stopped as five shooting stars streaked across the sky. One of
    the girls on the trip raise her hands as if in supplication, before passing
    one hand over the other, than bowing her head.
    "Hey, Tiffany. What was that?" her friend Jake asked, puzzled over the
    strange motions.
    Tiffany smiled, brushing her hair back, "Something that my grandmother
    taught me
    when I was little and we went camping. It concerns an old legend about the
    Gundam Pilots"
    "You mean those fighter pilots from centuries ago?" Chris asked, "The
    ones who fought in the Final Colonial conflict"
    "Yes those are the ones." Tiffany nodded, "The story goes like this. As
    tensions mounted in the colonies, and on Earth five scientists built five
    fantastic mobile suits, that far surpassed anything used at that time, and
    probably goes beyond what's used today. They also selected five young
    pilots, of extraordinary will and strength. With hearts strong, and sure
    and good. And sent them to earth under the guise of shooting stars.
    "We already know all about that war, we only have to listen to lectures
    and write papers about it every year in school" Jesse whined, as she checked
    her cooking marshmallow. " What do they have to with the weird hand thing?"
    "Let me finish the story and you'll find out." Tiffany answered,
    setting her own marshmallow to the fire to cook. "These pilots began
    fighting against impossible odds to the forces that
    wished nothing but to bring war and strife to Earth and the colonies. They
    suffered many failures, and defeats, and were even betrayed by the very
    people they wished to protect. But they persevered and eventually came out
    victorious. Their victory allowed the ideals of Pacifism to be instilled
    into the government on all levels, and has lead into the era of peace we
    live in now. The pilot went on to live their lives, but when ever peace was
    threaten they would come together again to protect the peace people so
    desired.
    But despite their strengths they were still mortal, and so eventually
    died. People mourned the passing of these great heroes, and feared that
    without them, war could return and plague humanity again. The legend
    began in the years following their deaths. In times when unrest threatens
    to break out into violence, there will be a sighting of five shooting stars.
    All streaking to the area of unrest. People who lived in such places
    at those times report seeing large mobile suits in their dreams, as well as
    dream of unusual despair, and the tension and violence they felt fades away.
    People began to say that it's the Gundam Pilots, still protecting the peace,
    by letting people experience in their dreams the horrors they experienced
    in their lives.
    According to the story my grandmother told me. Whenever you see a
    shooting star in the sky, you should offer up a prayer of thanks. Because
    that shooting star could be one of the Gundam pilots, patrolling the earth
    and the colonies, watching for a time and place where he will be needed.
    And whenever you see five shooting stars, you should send a prayer of thanks
    and hope, for it is most assuredly the five Gundam pilots racing to preserve
    the peace of the world. We must never forget how much we owe to their
    sacrifice and to their constant vigilance."
    Comments and criticism please
    


End file.
